Main human body features include body temperature, blood pressure, pulse, respiration, etc. During these human body features, body temperature is a very important physiological signal which forms an important part of the measuring and monitoring of the medical care work. The measuring accuracy in medical level is 0.2° C. Nowadays, the mercury thermometer is still used as the medical temperature measuring tool. However, the mercury thermometer has hidden dangers in safety and environment pollution. The hidden safety danger includes cross-infection and being cut by the glass when the glass of the mercury thermometer breaks. The hidden danger in environment pollution may arise when the mercury thermometer breaks since the mercury is a toxic substance. Moreover, it takes long time to measure the temperature using the mercury thermometer and it is troublesome to read the data, which affects the work efficiency.
Since the technology of quartz crystal oscillator has the advantages including strong stability and rapid measurement speed, the technology of quartz crystal oscillator can be used to measure temperature by replacing the mercury thermometer. However, at present, during the temperature measurement, extra electric energy needs to be provided to activate the quartz crystal oscillator, resulting in the complex usage of the quartz crystal oscillator. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to use the technology of quartz crystal oscillator.